


What's Been Seen Cannot be Unseen

by yehett



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, kpop, rip woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehett/pseuds/yehett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woohyun isn't such a 'sex demon' once he sees what myungsoo, sungyeol, and sungjong are up to..</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Been Seen Cannot be Unseen

     Sunggyu clenched his eyes tightly as Woohyun continued kissing his lips, despite how chapped they were from filming episode 2 of Infinite Showtime. Sunggyu started to feel an overwhelming lust wave upon him, making him slip his tongue into Woohyun’s mouth and search for another tongue, while Woohyun clenched Sunggyu’s shoulders tightly and pushed back from the kiss slowly. Sunggyu’s eyes were still closed and he looked down breathing heavily as he looked up and thrusted himself towards Woohyun once again, only to be stopped.

     “It'll have to wait,” Woohyun smirked and licked his bottom lip and he slowly rose into his bare feet. Sunggyu’s expression turned from desperate to absolutely pissed in a matter of seconds as he stood quickly, causing Woohyun to instantly snatch his sweatshirt, “I’ll be leaving first!” Woohyun said with smug intention before he bolted towards the door.

     “NAM WOOHYUN, DON’T TEASE YOUR HYUNG.” Sunggyu yelled with a frantic tone while spitting everywhere angrily. Woohyun slammed the door behind him with a wide smirk before Sunggyu could stop him from leaving so suddenly. Sunggyu slowly walked back to the couch and sat down awkwardly, and crossed his legs in denying his large tent that had formed under his sweatpants under Woohyun’s doings. “Fuck it..” Sunggyu said while he rose quickly and snatched a bottle of lotion that rested upon the counter along the way to his lone bedroom (Dongwoo and Hoya had gone to karate that night). He slammed the door behind him angrily, eager to satisfy his needs.

     Woohyun smiled to himself as he knew exactly what Sunggyu was doing right now, which caused a throbbing in his lower region. He chose to ignore the feeling and walk with a spring in his step to his dorm, just because he's that awesome. _Damn, Woohyun, you're a fucking master mind. Like a sex demon._ Woohyun’s mind lingered as he got out his keys to the dorm. He struggled to enter the key into the door before he finally entered the dorm and slammed the door behind him. He tossed off his shoes and saw a text from Sunggyu that read. “Fuck you, tease. Next time we’re fucking.” Woohyun chuckled to himself and debated on even replying. After typing and retyping a few times, he replied, “maybe I'll just suck you off, we’ll see.” He knew Sunggyu would go insane with himself after he read his text, and Woohyun felt beyond self assured. _Sex demon at it again._

     Woohyun continued walking towards his room on his phone, reading over what he just said to realize how amazing he is at everything. He opened the door and scratched his stomach as he entered his room, still rereading his glory and smirking ever so slightly. He slowly looked up and saw Sungjong eagerly smiling wide and licking lips while holding up a phone.

     Woohyun suddenly turned his head to reveal what the phone was pointed at, only to find shirtless Myungsoo slowly grinding his grey sweatpants on top of moaning Sungyeol only clothed in a tank top and his boxers. Myungsoo was staring deeply at Sungyeol, whose eyes were closed and his mouth was wide open, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Woohyun cringed as he tried not to make a fuss out of it, and hung his sweatshirt on the knob of the door. He opened the drawer and rummaged for a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to sleep in, trying to ignore Sungyeol’s loud moans occurring right behind him.

     Suddenly, Myungsoo grabbed Sungyeol’s crotch and pressed his palm deeply on the hard, throbbing area in Sungyeol’s boxers. Sungjong bit his lip and let out a squeal while moving towards the dresser with the phone that was recording. Woohyun stood in disgust at what he was witnessing, and started quickly towards the door.

     “Woohyun-ah..” Sungjong said softly, “can you hold this for us?” He held out the phone that was recording as Woohyun’s eyes grew wide.

     “No way!” Woohyun said as he continued towards the door.

     “But, you owe me! Remember that one time with Sunggyu you made me-” Sungjong was suddenly stopped by Woohyun grabbing the phone from his clammy hands. Sungjong squealed once again while he ran towards the two men on the bed. He jumped onto the bed as Myungsoo acknowledged him and smirked, leaning in to kiss the small man and still manage to press onto Sungyeol’s fully erect dick hardly. Sungjong sloppily kissed Myungsoo and crawled towards Sungyeol, leaning down slowly and began giving him light kisses along his neck. Sungjong worked his kisses up Sungyeol ‘s neck and nibbled at his ear, making Sungyeol wince at the eagerness filling in his body. Sungjong placed his lips onto his and delicately felt his lips as Myungsoo slipped his hand into Sungyeol’s boxers. Sungyeol clenched all of his muscles, preparing for what was in store for him. Woohyun closed his eyes as he anticipated what was next, the _sex demon_ was about to vomit.

     Myungsoo grabbed Sungyeol’s pulsing length with his lubricated hand and stroked his delicately, causing Sungyeol’s hips to thrust upwards. Myungsoo instantly started pumping his hand as Sungjong pulled back from the kisses and clapped excitedly. He wiped the sweat from Myungsoo’s forehead and reached in with his head to lick the sweat drop from Myungsoo’s chin. Suddenly, Sungyeol let out a loud scream and panted,

     "MYUNGSOO-AHH, IM SO CLOSE" Sungyeol whined as Myungsoo licked his bottom lip and furrowed his brows, pumping his hand furiously. Sungyeol's hips jerked upwards again rapidly as he cummed on his own chest messily. Sungjong clapped and wiped the soaked hair out of Sungyeol's eyes as he breathed heavily, winded from Myungsoo's wild pleasure. Woohyun gagged at the sight of Sungyeol combusting and instantly darted out of the room while dropping the phone. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door while hyperventilating and grabbing his hair tightly. _They are so fucked up.. Why did I have to witness that.. He fucking licked dripping sweat from his chin while the other one pumped him like crazy??_ Woohyun’s mind raced as he washed his hands and face multiple times.

     Woohyun ran out of the bathroom and out of the dorm, leaving every door behind him open. He continued running down the hallways and knocked on Sunggyu’s door furiously. Sunggyu opened the door slowly and looked surprised, “wait, you're already back? Isn't it late-” Sunggyu’s concerns were interrupted by Woohyun pushing himself into the dorm and locking everything he could behind him. Sunggyu stared confused at Woohyun and stood there with his clammy hands at his sides. “Are you ok? Why do you look so scared?” Woohyun panted heavily while pulling Sunggyu into a tight hug. Sunggyu stood puzzled and eventually wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s sweaty shirt.

     “I saw some shit that I can't unsee..” Woohyun murmured into Sunggyu's neck as he nuzzled his nose into his soft shirt. Sunggyu held him tighter and rubbed his back despite how sweaty it was.

     “It's ok, stay here for tonight.” Sunggyu rested his head on Woohyun's shoulder and put a hand on the back of Woohyun's head, “you have me now.” Woohyun stood there, phased and appalled, while latched onto Sunggyu and staring off into space, his mind racing at the thoughts of his fucked up roommates.

 


End file.
